Demasiado real
by tuai
Summary: Lucius pertenece a un club de esos que no dan carné de socio y acceso al campo de golf. Un club en el que nadie sabe tu nombre y nadie lo quiere saber.


**Notas:** Sin betear ni ná de ná. Los betas son para los débiles xDD. Se me ha atragantado cosa mala este fic, y si no lo publicaba me volvía loca. Así que aquí está, para escarnio público mío. Decidme algo :3  
**Disclaimer:** Sólo lo que es mío es mío, y aún así no me pagan por ello.

Poca gente conocía la existencia de ese sótano a las afueras de Londres. De hecho, sólo unos pocos sabían cómo llegar a él, y no era lo que llamaríamos un privilegio. Era más bien un premio a la perseverancia, un palco de honor en la representación de su propia decadencia. Lucius tenía uno reservado desde hacía años, siempre había presumido de formar parte de los clubes más exclusivos, aunque este no fuera de esos que te dan tarjeta y número de socio para que puedas enseñarla entre hoyo y hoyo del campo de golf. Este club reclutaba miembros en las esquinas más oscuras del callejón Knockturn, con una simple dirección apuntada en un trozo de pergamino sucio que alguien te pasaba al hacer tu pedido semanal de droga.

No hacía falta hacer preguntas, si te daban la dirección era porque te consideraban de confianza, porque ya sabías que las preguntas no llevaban a ningún lado. Simplemente la memorizabas y te decidías a ir. Había algunos que no tardaban ni dos días en presentarse ante esa puerta pequeña y herrumbrosa, presa de la curiosidad y el ansia, otros podían tardar meses. Pero todos acababan cayendo, siempre de noche, siempre de negro. Y una vez allí dentro, no había modo de salir. El cuerpo salía, sí, la carne y los huesos podían atravesar la puerta y volver a la calle, pero una parte de la persona se quedaba allí para siempre. El alma, el pensamiento, la esperanza.

Lucius volvió a abrir su botella y se la acercó a la nariz. Los vapores que emanaban del líquido lechoso le envolvieron otra vez, y apenas tuvo fuerza para volver a colocar el corcho antes de que el pequeño frasco cayera al suelo. Droga. No tenía un nombre más específico, más eufemístico. Era simplemente droga, no había modo de olvidarlo llamándolo de otra manera.

Apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Notaba manos, notaba bocas, veía sombras a sus pies que se peleaban por un trozo de piel que lamer. No eran raras estas escenas en el Sótano. A veces él estaba del otro lado, de rodillas ante un hombre, o una mujer, ante cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer su cuerpo. Apenas distinguía los sonidos que inundaban la oscura habitación, pero sentía su propio cuerpo como si fuera lo único que quedaba en el mundo. Sentía la sangre en sus venas, pesada y caliente; y su respiración, llenando sus pulmones y volviendo a salir por su boca como un torrente. Sentía dedos, y no sabía si solo eran diez o si eran un par de cientos, recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, desde la base mandíbula hasta el interior de sus muslos, a través de la ropa y de la oscuridad. Él descansaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá desgastado, y no oponía resistencia a las manos ansiosas que se peleaban por desabrocharle los pantalones. No habría podido ni aun queriendo.

Algo se coló bajo su ropa, algo caliente y húmedo, como todo en el Sótano. Algo que bien podría haber sido una mano, pero daba lo mismo, porque nada importaba más allá de su piel, de su sangre, de su polla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el enjambre de lenguas la recorriera desde la base hasta la punta, que la empaparan de saliva, que la rozaran con miles de dientes diminutos. Gruñó, y el sonido de su voz retumbó dentro de su cráneo como un rugido. Todo desapareció por un momento. Unas manos bajo su camisa, de repente, el peso de un cuerpo caliente sobre su regazo; y se coló dentro, o dejó que alguien le colara dentro, o daba lo mismo. Notó su lengua antes que sus labios cuando le besaron. Luego notó el sabor amargo de la droga, no sabía si en su boca o en la otra, y eso tampoco importaba. Sólo importaban los torrentes de sangre que le llegaban al cerebro y volvían a bajar por el estómago; y el movimiento de caderas, que tampoco sabía si era suyo.

Los sonidos de fuera, los gemidos, le llegaban amortiguados. Los suyos se le multiplicaban por mil, hasta su respiración era un quejido de placer dentro de su cabeza. De pronto, algo que pareció un terremoto, una convulsión, una sacudida desde los huesos hasta la raíz del pelo, y se vació, como un río que se desborda, dentro de aquél cuerpo sin nombre

Se recolocó los pantalones, con el pulso aún tembloroso, sin importarle quién había sido su compañía de esa noche, y tanteó el suelo en busca del pequeño frasco. Todo era aún demasiado real.


End file.
